


Daffy Dialogues - Ghost Boogers!

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eileen's Voice, Gen, Laughing Maniacally, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: To enjoy this Daffy Dialogue to the fullest, it is recommended that you read, " Puuuu Naw Tindrr", "Eileen's Booger #1","Eileen's Booger #2", and "Men of Letters or Minions of Lunacy" first.Or, you can just go ahead and read away.





	Daffy Dialogues - Ghost Boogers!

**Author's Note:**

> To enjoy this Daffy Dialogue to the fullest, it is recommended that you read, " Puuuu Naw Tindrr", "Eileen's Booger #1",  
> "Eileen's Booger #2", and "Men of Letters or Minions of Lunacy" first.
> 
> Or, you can just go ahead and read away.


End file.
